


Worth the Wait

by campkeesley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dean has missed you, Edging, F/M, Hot, Light Spanking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, been away too long, smidge of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: Dean’s been away on a case. Now that he’s home he wants to some time alone with you.





	Worth the Wait

I can’t wait to taste you. 

You saw the notification on your phone pop up and quickly glanced at it without fully registering Dean’s text. Your phone chimed again and you unlocked your phone and stared at the text. You felt your cheeks turn crimson. Cas interrupted your thoughts. “Is that Dean?” he asked in his deep voice. He stared at you from his seat across the table in the library, tilting his head and narrowing his deep blue eyes. Was it possible to die from blushing? “Why are you so flushed? Are you ill?” You rambled some vague excuse, hopping up from your chair and rushing to your room. You sat on your bed reading Dean’s texts again. 

“I can’t wait to taste you.”

Just reading it again sent a tingle through your spine. You bit your lip and deliberated how to respond when you saw the familiar text message bubbles. 

“Speechless, huh? Let’s see if I can make you scream.”

Dean knew exactly what to say to make you melt. You spent the rest of the day fantasizing about him and barely able to focus on much else. 

Days passed before Sam and Dean made it home. You woke up around 1am to see a freshly showered Dean climbing into bed beside you. He looked beyond exhausted, pulling you close to him and kissing your forehead. “Hey beautiful,” he murmured, half asleep. It was so good to have Dean back home even if a part of you was disappointed that he was too tired to get intimate. You moved closer to him knowing that whatever Dean had in store would be worth it. 

A case popped up almost immediately and the four of you argued over who should take it. Cas offered to go since Sam and Dean had just returned. You felt it only fair to go with him even though you knew this meant no time with Dean. You locked eyes with Dean briefly. His look said everything as you gently shrugged your shoulders and headed to your room to pack.   
You were just finishing up packing when Dean knocked on the door. “Hope you didn’t have your heart set on that case,” Dean said as he strolled into the room. You gave him a questioning look. “Just Sam’s working through some stuff and wants to head back out with Cas,” he said nonchalantly. “Just you and me stuck in the bunker til they return,” Dean took the bag from your hand, placing it on the ground.  
“Oh,” you said softly. Dean was so close now. He tilted your chin up, looking in your eyes with the hint of a smile. “Think we can keep busy?” He asked. You looked into his emerald eyes, sliding your hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “Definitely,” you said smiling up at him. Dean kissed you deeply. He pushed you gently back onto the bed. His hands worked quickly to undress you as he kissed you. You tried to tug at the buttons of Dean’s shirt. He pulled back. “Ain’t about me,” he said as he pinned you to the bed. His lips trailed soft kisses on the inside of your wrists causing your stomach to flutter with delight. “Waited so long to taste you, that’s what I’m gonna do,” he said matter of factly as his lips trailed up to your neck.   
You felt his warm tongue on your neck, licking and sucking gently. Your hands gripped his hair as he nipped your earlobe. Dean’s rough hands caressed you, finding their way easily to your aching sex. He teased you as he wandered down slowly, taking your breast into his eager mouth. His tongue circled your taut nipple. His teeth gently tugged at it as his fingers stroked you.   
Shamelessly you grounded against Dean, bucking at the twin sensations of his mouth on your breasts and his fingers inside you. You could feel Dean’s smile on your skin. “Getting so riled up,” he said, chuckling softly. His fingers slid in and out as his thumb circled your clit. He pulled his fingers out, licking them as he did. “Taste so damn good,” he said, his eyes dark with lust. He slid a finger back in you, slowly pulling it out as you moaned, and offered you a taste. You sucked his finger eagerly, tasting yourself as Dean’s eyes never left your face. “See?” He said softly.   
You could feel Dean’s hard cock against you as he brought his lips to yours. Dean unbuttoned his shirt, flinging it off. His warm skin against yours sent ripples of heat through you. He kissed your stomach, his hands caressing you as he sunk lower. His rough hands massaged your thighs lovingly. He peppered your legs with kisses, slowly spreading them apart as you held your breath.  
Dean’s fingers penetrated you, slipping inside easily as you moaned in delight. “Moaning. Good. Now let’s get you screaming,” Dean said, winking at you. You felt his stubbly face on your inner thighs. He kissed you softly, working his way slowly towards your slick heat.   
He parted your swollen folds, his fingers teasing your clit. Dean’s hot breath sent shivers through you. His plush lips met yours, his tongue slipping in gently, sucking your swollen bud. You arched back, moaning unabashedly as Dean began to fuck you with his tongue. “Mmm..that’s better,” he said chuckling.   
Dean’s large hands wrapped around your thighs, pulling you closer to him. You began to rub against him as he devoured you. You gripped his hair tightly, as he lay his tongue flat against your clit, his fingers filling you. You rolled your hips, matching his rhythm as his tongue flicked over your clit, sucking it, teasing, searching.   
“You taste so good,” Dean’s gravelly voice floated up from between your thighs. He pulled you to the edge of the bed. You sat up on your elbows, wrapping your legs around his broad shoulders, your hands holding his head. You looked at Dean, on his knees between your legs, and bit your lip. He knew exactly where to touch you, kiss you, lick you. Your body responded of its own accord to Dean and his ministrations. Your head fell back, your eyes closed, you were lost in Dean’s skilled fingers and tongue.   
Dean rubbed you, his fingers cradling your swollen clit between them. You were so close and he would pull away. Was he edging you on purpose? Dean would tease you endlessly if you let him. He looked up at you, as his tongue slowly lapped up your wetness, mischief in his emerald eyes.   
His eyes were hungry with desire as his fingers pumped within you. He pulled his hands away, your body aching for release. Dean locked eyes with you as he smacked your swollen bud. You gasped as you felt yourself edge closer. Dean rubbed the sting out, his thumb lazily circling your clit, the sweetness of it mixing with the sensation of the smack as you watched Dean, trying to anticipate his next move. You leaned back, eyes beginning to close as he stuck again. You sat up, panting hard as Dean rubbed. “Again,” you whispered. Dean bit his lip, watching you and smacked your clit again. “Fuck!” You screamed. He rubbed out the sting and you could feel your orgasm begin to hover so close.   
Dean was done teasing. He held you close now, his tongue and fingers filling you, sucking your sensitive clit, as you bucked. You tensed against his warm tongue as your feet dug into his back. You were right on the edge and Dean knew it. “Scream for me baby,” Dean growled. He smacked you again, quickly plunging his tongue within your folds. A stream of expletives issued from your mouth as Dean lapped up your juices as you came. Wave after wave of intense orgasmic high reverberated through you as you rocked against Dean.  
You fell back against the bed, sweaty and giggly. Dean lay next to you, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and licking his lips. “Was it worth the wait?” You asked shyly. Dean tilted your chin up so he could look into your eyes. “Always,” he said kissing you softly.   
“If you can make me come with just your tongue, imagine what you could do with this,” you said caressing his stiff cock. Dean smiled brightly, raising his eyebrows and laughing softly. “We got the whole bunker to ourselves for a few days. Why don’t we find out?”


End file.
